watershipdownfandomcom-20200216-history
Fiver
Barneby has no friends Fiver isn't a main character in Richard Adams', Watershipup lololololol I can edit this whenever I wantlololo. Hi jake loloolloolol Watership down is bad dont buy it. Milo is cool and dislikes the book He in the Sandleford Warren, and is the younger brother of Hazel. His lapine name, "little thousand" (Hrairoo) comes from the fact that he was the smallest rabbit of at least five in his litter, since rabbits cannot count above four. He is the mate of Vilthuril, and eventually has a litter with her. His son, Threar, appears to have inherited some form of sixth sense himself. Abilities Fiver is energetic and also very precisely and physically weak, but has a form of sixth sense which gives him the ability to foresee certain events, (such as a flood and men destroying the Sandleford Warren) although these visions are often rather vague and clouded. He does not often receive images of specific events, it is more a feeling of danger or foreshadowing of some event that is to come. Many other rabbits see Fiver as strange, and some think he is mad, however, Hazel trusts him, and eventually others learn to trust him too. Bigwig in particular is skeptical of Fiver's gifts at first, but after his near death in the snare at Cowslip's warren, he changes his views and starts to take Fiver more seriously. He has not yet been wrong in his predictions. Book and Film Fiver discovers a man made notice board near the Sandleford Warren, and becomes terrified by a vision of a field covered with blood and together with Hazel, warn the Sandleford Chief that a great danger is coming to the warren. Later that night, he and his brother Hazel leave the warren with any other rabbits that would come. At the river in the woods, Fiver helps Pipkin onto the driftwood, as they are both too tired to swim and escape the dog. Only he and Blackberry fully understood that the wood would float across the water. When the rabbits are invited into Cowslip's Warren, Fiver warns them that they should have nothing to do with the warren and should move on. However, the rabbits ignored Fiver's warning and went into the warren anyway. Fiver followed, but became deeply disturbed by Silverweed's poem. He stayed outside the warren until Bigwig and Hazel came to look for him. When Bigwig became caught in a snare, he took turns with Silver and Pipkin to chew through the peg holding the wire. Afterwards, the rabbits realized that Fiver was right about the place, and did not question his visions anymore. Fiver is credited with saving Hazel's life by finding his near-unconscious brother after he is shot at Nuthanger Farm; this forms the Bright Eyes sequence in the feature film. In the story's climax, the assault on the Watership warren by the General Woundwort's forces, Fiver again falls into a trance, and manages to instill fear into some of Woundwort's Owsla by his fearful moans. During his vision, he recalls the dog in the wood by the Enborne River, which inspires Hazel to release the Nuthanger Farm dog onto the attackers. He found a mate in Vilthuril, a former Efrafan doe, whom he is deeply devoted to and who understands his personal burdens. Fiver himself notes that he does not foresee every potential danger; some of the dangers they encounter on their journey do not inspire a vision in him, for example, when they are attacked by crows in a field. TV series Fiver is similar in coloration and stature to his brother, Hazel. He is however smaller and has a lighter tone to his fur. He retains his sixth sense, and his visions are spoken aloud in riddles, which he does not always understand. When receiving a vision, his body goes rigid and he often collapses. He has no control over them and this has both caused trouble and benefited the rabbits. He can sometimes become trapped in his vision, repeating it over and over until he is freed. Personality Despite how much he berates himself, Fiver is gentle, kind and very loyal. He has a sixth sense to know when danger comes. Even though he saved his family's life with his first vision, he constantly blames himself for it thinking he is causing all the happenings when he really isn't. Despite being a runt, he proves to be much more mature than most of the other characters in the series, as proved when he stops Bigwig and Hazel from fighting each other, often thinks before he acts and sees no point in these blood-spilling wars, also of the fact that whenever he is snapped at or berated, he never expects an apology, but goes with it. He is very self conscious. Miniseries Fiver will appear in the upcoming miniseries and will be voiced by Nicholas Hoult. Trivia *Fiver is voiced by Richard Briers in the film. *Despite being younger than Hazel, Richard Briers was six years older than Hazel's voice actor, John Hurt. Category:Rabbits Category:Males Category:Watership Down (book) characters Category:TV series characters Category:Film characters Category:Bucks Category:Characters